


Never Meet Them More

by Katherine



Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, Fusion, Gen, Multi, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Kathryn Janeway had neither rejoiced in nor unhappily endured what her wolf Molly's breeding time caused for her. She accepted that consequence of the bond.





	Never Meet Them More

Kathryn Janeway had neither rejoiced in nor unhappily endured what her wolf Molly's breeding time caused for her. She accepted that consequence of the bond, the time a deeper joining and losing of self than joy in a hunt or a pack. Yet Kathryn had, she admitted to herself deep where Molly was unlikely to dig in her mind, been relieved when Molly's estrus was done. Settling, as she came back to clear human awareness during the post-breeding check by medical. Molly, tired and smug, was warm next to her as she also was examined. (As, elsewhere, the wolf sires and their own bonded siblings were.)

Then they had returned home, Kathryn's sister to her blanket-lined den, Kathryn herself to the familiar, singular embrace of Mark.

Now, mere weeks later, Kathryn was in her captain's quarters on Voyager, curled next to her wolf on the overlarge bed. The mental connection between them was not quite as strong, with Molly soundly asleep and Kathryn herself wide awake, than at some other times.

Still Kathryn caught glimpses of Molly's hunting dreams. If dream-vague sensory impressions could be accurately called glimpses when sight was not the wolf's most important sense. Enticing wild scents and one's own speed across the ground. Molly's paws twitched as her dream-self ran.

Kathryn watched the rise and fall of Molly's ruddy-furred side. Her wolf was bulky, pup-full. A necessary past and a good one, those multiple sires. Voyager's pack would need the genetic diversity. Taking into account what a viable pack of bond-wolves required was part of Kathryn's responsibility for her crew. Her crews, now, Starfleet and Maquis both, with several near-rogue wolves in the latter addition. Molly would see to the patterns of the pack, while Kathryn decided on Voyager's way in this unexplored quadrant. They had a course home to find, and allies on the way. There were pack-bonds to strengthen.


End file.
